Through Your Eyes
by Lady Dragonphire
Summary: For Dee, the key to winning Ryo’s heart is a tribulation of love in itself. A quiet evening spent together helps Dee and Ryo gain insight into their feelings for one another.


FAKE

Through Your Eyes

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: For Dee, the key to winning Ryo's heart is a tribulation of love in itself. A quiet evening spent together helps Dee and Ryo gain insight into their feelings for one another.

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

A/N: This story came about from speculating on all those times where Dee and Ryo got interrupted when Dee wanted to talk about their relationship and Ryo always told him, 'I'll think about it' or 'Later'. So, taking pity on Dee, I decided that they should finally get to talk. I'm not sure if this really happened, but it was fun to write. Set sometime in the manga between books 6 and 7. Many, many thanks to Totally4Ryo for her encouragement and support:)

x x x

Dee raised his arms over his head, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his tense muscles after a long day of work. His deep green eyes flickered briefly to his half empty coffee cup, before he decided against chancing trying the last of the tepid liquid and instead opted to light a cigarette as he crossed his boots on his messy desk.

One week. It had been one week since the _esteemed_ Commissioner had chosen to put Ryo's skills as a sharpshooter to use in another department due to understaffing. He could have chosen JJ, but noooooo, that would have been something that would have been preferable to Dee, and Berkley Rose would never intentionally do something that was even remotely appealing to the raven-haired man.

God, he missed Ryo. The dark-eyed honey blonde had even been assigned to work second shift, leaving Dee no option but to crash at his own apartment instead of going over to Ryo's like he usually did. Dee knew that Ryo would only be gone when he got off of work anyway, and that he would inevitably be asleep when his partner returned.

"Long day, Laytner?" Drake asked, poking his head into Dee and Ryo's office. He wore a look of concern on his face, studying the raven-haired man intently as he walked over and placed a manila folder at the top of the pile on Dee's desk.

"Yeah," Dee sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke toward the ceiling before listlessly glancing over at his friend.

"You know, me and some of the guys are going out to the bars tonight," Drake offered tentatively. "You're welcome to join us." He met Dee's intense green eyes again, knowing that his friend could be extremely stubborn if he didn't want to do something and not wanting to push the issue if Dee was determined to sulk like he had been for most of the week.

"Nah," Dee said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You guys have fun without me; maybe pick up some dates or something. I'm going to just take it easy tonight."

"Okay," Drake said, although his eyes never lost their look of concern. He shifted back and forth from one foot to the other, before clearing his throat and adding, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean…"

"I'm fine," Dee said firmly, his tone indicating that the conversation was over as he let his feet drop loudly to the floor.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us," Drake said as he walked out of the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

x x x

Ryo walked silently through the clear, moonlit night, shifting the package that he was carrying in his arms as he glanced up at the apartment building across the street. His dark eyes found the window of Dee's apartment and a smile crossed his handsome features. There was the faint yellow glow of a light outlining the edges of the blinds. Dee must be at home.

Ryo made his way to the double doors of the building, stepping inside and taking the stairs to the door that led to now-familiar territory. The shy honey blonde knocked softly, not wanting to wake Dee if his partner happened to be sleeping.

"Drake, I told you, not tonight," Dee muttered wearily as he went to answer the door, reluctantly getting up off the couch where he had inadvertently fallen into a light sleep. 'I guess some people just don't give up.' His mind automatically wandered to thoughts of Ryo. 'What the hell am I saying? I'm one of them.'

He thought back to the countless times that he had spent pursuing his dark-eyed partner, putting his whole heart into each and every stolen kiss. Maybe it was time to reconsider. He had come to respect Ryo so much that he didn't want to force him into anything that he didn't want, even if Dee knew in his heart that it was the best thing for both of them. Life was so complicated sometimes. Ever since Dee had laid eyes on his fair-haired partner, he had wanted him. It seemed a cruel tease that he had finally found the one that he was supposed to spend his life with, only to have circumstances beyond his control make it impossible for them to be together.

Dee reluctantly opened the door, his green eyes widening in shock as his fair-haired partner stood before him, Ryo's deep chocolate eyes coming up to meet his as he was greeted with a shy smile.

"Hi, Dee," he spoke softly. "I, uh, was hoping that you might be home." Ryo looked down when confronted with Dee's silence before he glanced up again, his look hopeful as he asked, "Would you mind if I came in?"

Dee blinked and cleared his throat, Ryo being the last person that he had expected to see waiting on the other side of his door. "Of course not," Dee said quickly, stepping aside as he raked his slightly tousled black hair away from his countenance and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The twin green flames of his eyes sparked to life as he focused on his gorgeous partner. God, what that man did to him. All the agony and frustration that he suffered was worth it for just one look at Ryo.

Ryo stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him as he walked over to Dee's kitchen table and placed the bag down on it. He took a smaller package out of the bag before going over to Dee's refrigerator to place a bottle of wine in it. His eyes quickly scanned the sparse contents before he shut the door firmly. He had suspected that Dee hadn't been taking care of himself properly, and this display had only confirmed his suspicions. The honey blonde turned around to frown at Dee disapprovingly as he got out some plates and silverware and indicated that Dee was to sit down at the table.

"How have you been?" Ryo asked warmly, a soft light sparkling within his dark chocolate eyes as he joined his partner.

"Well, as good as I can be, I guess," Dee said noncommittally, not sure where Ryo was going with the conversation.

"That's not what I heard," Ryo said quietly, his expressive eyes igniting with an inner fire as he met Dee's jade ones. He broke the gaze, opening the takeout food that he had brought with him and putting it onto their plates.

"Is that why you came to see me?" Dee asked with a sigh. That must have been the reason; the guys at work had guilt-tripped Ryo into coming to visit his partner, knowing that the kind-hearted man would not be able to resist helping someone in need.

"No," Ryo said quietly, averting his gaze as a soft blush adorned his cheeks. He pushed the food around on his plate as he confessed, "I missed spending time with you."

"Hey," Dee said quietly, reaching over and taking Ryo's hand in his. "I missed you as well." His thumb softly stroked back and forth against his partner's skin, feeling the comforting warmth emanating from the contact.

"Well, that's what partners are for," Ryo said, glancing up to meet Dee's eyes before quickly looking away.

"Ryo, look at me," Dee commanded firmly. As the honey blonde lifted his eyes compliantly, the dark-haired man continued, never breaking contact with Ryo's hand. "That's more than what work partners do for each other."

Dee lowered his eyes. "You know how I feel about you, right? I've told you often enough." At Ryo's silence, he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm constantly getting mixed signals from you. You act cold toward me one minute, and the next you show up at my doorstep with food and wine. I don't know what to think. I can only hope that this means you are considering what we could have together."

"Dee," Ryo murmured quietly. He shifted slightly in his seat, finally standing and pacing back and forth, the words coming out in a rush. "I don't know. I've never felt this way before. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm still trying to sort it all out myself."

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you," Dee broke in. He glanced down at the half-eaten food on their plates before getting to his feet. "I'll take care of this later. Why don't you go into the living room and I'll bring us the wine."

Ryo nodded gratefully before leaving the room, Dee following a moment later to settle next to his partner on the couch. He poured them each a glass, handing one to Ryo before taking a sip of his own.

Ryo worried his lower lip between his teeth as he met Dee's intense emerald gaze. "Dee, I really care about you, but I just don't know."

"I want you. I want only you," Dee said firmly, his words solidifying his determination as he moved closer on the couch to Ryo. "I've waited this long. You must know my intentions by now."

Ryo lowered his eyes. "It's not that… anymore," he said quietly. "I-I know that you want to be with me. That's what scares me. I'm afraid that I'll lose you, too."

The wistful tone of Ryo's voice accompanied by the slight misting of his chocolate eyes told Dee all that he needed to know. Ryo was talking about his parents. "At least you got to know them," Dee ventured hesitantly.

Ryo smiled bitterly. "I guess it all comes down to that saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'. Do you believe that?"

"I don't know," Dee said. "Life is tough, but it's the people who love you that help you get through it all when you're too weak to stand. Sometimes, you have to put trust in someone other than yourself. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had Penguin and Jess to look out for me." He paused, deep in contemplation. "Would you still be the same person you are today if you had not known what it was like to experience their love?"

Dee sighed, raking a hand through his raven hair. "I'll give you all the time that you need, but I'm not letting you get away from me. I just hope that you can see it before you close your heart off completely from love."

Ryo gazed down at his hands, quietly reflecting on Dee's words. He knew that it was unfair of him to make Dee wait after he had proven his devotion to him time and time again, but he did not want to enter into a relationship if he could not give it his all and love Dee like he deserved to be loved… totally and completely. Although his feelings for Dee were strong, Ryo knew that he still had that fear to overcome. It scared him that he could love Dee that much.

Sensing Ryo's unease at their discussion, and not wanting to push him further than he was ready, Dee broke the silence. "So, how did you happen to get off of work, anyway?" he asked, changing the topic to a more neutral one. The dark-haired man swirled his glass so that the wine sloshed lazily back and forth. "I thought that you were supposed to be at the precinct now."

"I took a half day," Ryo replied, raising his glass to his lips and savoring the taste as he swallowed, his unease at the previous conversation dissipating as he relaxed against the couch. "There wasn't much to be done, anyway. I think we're close to wrapping up the case."

"I hope so," Dee said quietly, setting his glass down on the coffee table.

"I hope so, too," Ryo agreed, a warm smile crossing his handsome features. "It's nice when we can be together."

"It's more than nice," Dee murmured, his intense green eyes capturing Ryo's own as he took the wine glass from the honey-blonde's hand and set it down next to his. He moved closer to Ryo, closing the distance between them.

Ryo bit his lower lip, his body trembling a little at Dee's close proximity. A rosy blush colored his fair cheeks, and his heart began to beat faster within his chest.

Dee placed his hand under Ryo's chin, tilting it up slightly as he captured his partner's lips between his own in a gentle caress. He kissed Ryo softly, tenderly, his tongue extending to stroke the pliant flesh with unhurried fervor, savoring the intimate contact. He poured all of the passion and longing that he felt for the honey blonde into his kiss, enticing him with the promise of pleasure wrapped within the reassurance of devotion and unconditional love that he was offering.

"Mmm…" A soft sound escaped Ryo as he closed his dark eyes, losing himself in the taste and feel of Dee.

"Open for me, baby," Dee whispered softly, heatedly, his breath caressing Ryo's swollen lips as his thumb moved back and forth along his cheek soothingly, brushing the corners of his partner's mouth.

Ryo parted his lips in response, his hands anchoring themselves onto Dee's broad shoulders and grasping tightly as he lay back onto the couch, taking Dee with him. He kissed Dee back, seeming to surrender all inhibition as he arched up against his tempting dark-haired partner, pressing their bodies together.

Dee broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and began to gently nuzzle and kiss at Ryo's sensitive throat, his hands sliding up beneath Ryo's shirt.

Ryo sighed softly in pleasure beneath Dee, his eyes heavy-lidded as he relaxed into Dee's touch. "More," he begged. Dee's sure hands drifted expertly over the planes of his partner's body, creating a pleasant warming friction lingering in their wake. A long, low moan escaped Ryo as Dee brushed against his sensitized skin, and the honey blonde's heart beat faster in his chest as his dark eyes gazed upward.

Dee gazed down at Ryo tenderly as he sat up, his body flushed and his dark hair falling like a curtain across his vibrant green eyes. Although his hands never left Ryo's body, they settled comfortably on his taut stomach in unspoken reassurance. "I want you, but I want you when you're ready to want me," he said sincerely.

Ryo reached up to brush a stray wisp of hair away from Dee's mesmerizing eyes, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he ventured suddenly shyly, "I know you said you're not satisfied with just kissing anymore, but…?"

Dee broke into a broad smile that seemed to light up his whole visage, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly as he brought his soft lips to his partner's and whispered, "Gladly." He poured all of the insatiable fiery intensity that he felt for Ryo into his kiss, kissing him deeply and passionately until they were both rendered flushed and breathless. Dee knew now that deep down, Ryo wanted him, even if it remained unspoken between them. He looked down at his fair-haired partner, his feelings of intense desire captured in the echo of Ryo's dark eyes. Maybe it really was only a matter of time.

x x x

End


End file.
